Something Called Destiny
by lenlen13
Summary: John Cena has no idea that he has two twin sons. 7 yr old Rough Jace and Sensitive Blaise's mother admits she is not in a position to take care of them and they are on their way and he's about to find out. He has no idea of how to take care of them, and he'll be lost if it wasn't for his bestfriend Randy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first EVER Story and I need you guys to help me. Im new to all of this. Please Review and tell me what you think. Im going to update A LOT. Thanks and I don't own any WWE characters.

Jace Pov:

I rushed after Blaise yelling "Your It!" I tackled him and rolled on the ground with him. I heard a very loud gasp, and a loud cry. I got off of him. I looked at him kneeling down holding his knee rocking back and forth. I feel like he is always being such a baby. Like Geesh suck it up sometimes. It can't be that bad. I mean it was a little bruise that was turning a little purple. My mom came down the stairs holding our book bags. She handed both to me while she checked on Blaise. She picked him up and said "Baby you can't keep crying all the time. It's you guys birthday. You are 7 today honey. I mean this may be the last time im going to see you in a while. You have to learn how to be tough. *sigh* Maybe I am doing the right thing by letting you stay with your father. I hope he can get through to you. He is very strong. Hopefully, he can teach you the manly things I cannot." I then remembered the reason I was holding our backpacks. Mom got this crazy idea that she cannot take care of us the right way because we are boys. She feels we should stay with our daddy. I thought that was the stupidest idea ever. I mean we don't even know this man, and she is just going to dump us off. I tried to convince her, but her mind is set. She feels it's the best decision she ever made.

Blaise POV:

I was screaming really loud. My knee was turning purple, and I was in pain. I was happy to see mom come to help me. She is always there to pick me up and carry me when im sad. Nobody understand me like my mommy. Well, she doesn't understand me really. It makes me sad to think she's giving me up. Honestly It's tearing me to pieces. I know it's taking a toll on Jace too. He hasn't been the same the last couple of days when she told us we were leaving. I know exactly whats going on in his mind, because we are twins and I can tell when somethings not right. Well, Jace tells me it's going to be okay and that it'll be fun, because it's finally going to be somebody to play sports with us.

Jace Pov:

Ugh, it was a long way to the airport. Im going to miss everybody. When we got there it was about 12:00. Mom says dad has a show tonight on Monday Night Raw. Im excited to go because I heard he's going to be on t.v. We cant be late on our plane, because she says he does not have time to be waiting on us or held up. After giving us careful instructions on how to get to the arena we got a lecture. I watched with tears in my eyes as my mom screamed and cried. I don't understand why she is crying. She the one who is making us leave. She grabbed me and Blaise and put us on her lap. She hugged me and said "Jace You are the older one and I need you to look out for Blaise. This is all too sudden for us, but I have no other choice. Im sure John will take good care of you all, and so well your "Godfather" Randy. You will have everything you need and more. It's a tough decision for me, but you babies will be just fine. I promise you. I love you with all my heart." I could not help myself I started crying " But mama why cant you and Casie come with us?" Casie is our little sister she is 5. Im very protective over her. Mama said" Oh baby Casie will be fine she is going to live with Aunt Nancy for a while. It broke my heart.

Blaise POV:

I was heartbroken. This may be the last time I see mommy. She is really leaving us. Im going to miss Casie. I screamed and cried with mommy. She was hysterical. People watched with sad expressions. Before the security came over mama handed me 2 big envelopes and said give that to daddy. She went over the directions of exactly how to get there and what was to come next. She handed me the pretty butterfly hairclip out of her hair and said baby never forget about me. I help on to the hairclip when they called our plane. Jace cried with me and we boarded the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

Im getting a little sad, because I get no reviews, follows, or favorites, but I see people view the story. Should I continue and Any IDEAS?!

John's POV:

Today is going to be a busy day. I have the title and im damn proud of it. I guess hard work does pay off. Me and the boys have been working so hard. I think we should go out tonight to party. I was in my locker room that I share with Randy. He had Lanna sitting on his lap they both were playing with a Barbie. It was a funny site to see. She was so adorable. I could not imagine having a kid of my own even though Lanna was my god daughter and I loved her like she was my very own. I heard his phone ring, and it snapped me out of my thoughts. He looked at me and nodded towards Lanna. I nodded back and watched him answer the phone and step into the restroom. Randy was really loud he was screaming at his phone "How could you?!" We could hear him, and Lanna was starting to get scared. I knew she did not need to see her dad like that. I told her to grab her toy bag and I walked into the little bathroom. Randy's face was red. I mouthed Lanna and Catering he only nodded. We could still hear him shout "What the hell are you thinking" as we walked out. I knew he was probably on the phone with his wife. They have been having some problems lately. I picked Lanna up and walked down the hall.

Randy's POV:

Im really irritated. Cara told me she has been seeing someone else. I cant believe her. She wants to file for divorce. I never felt so helpless. She feels like we should go separate ways. I let the tears flow down my face. I punched the wall hard. I was getting angry. How could she leave me? I tried so hard to make it work. All I could think about was what did I do wrong. I thought about Lanna and John. I needed to fill him in on it. I know he was probably curious to what was going on. I washed my face and picked up my dignity and walked out I never been so pissed.

John's POV:

I was starting to worry about Randy when I saw him walk into Catering. I motioned over to the table I was sitting at watching Lanna play with Cody and Mike (The Miz). I felt as though I was babysitting 3 kids. They can be so childish. Then I had to remember how old they were. I looked at them like little nephews. It made me smile when they were around Lanna. They really loved her. Randy came over and said "Hey Codes and Mike can you keep an eye on Lane For me I really need to talk to John". Cody told him "Sure we were just about to play hide and seek. Backstage Edition. " I laughed. Randy warned them "If you get in trouble I'm punishing all of you. Vince put us in charge of you two, and if you mess up im going to hurt your ass". Mike chuckled and said "Sure thing". Randy rolled his eyes. We glanced at them as they walked off. I asked him "Wassup Ran" I looked at my bestfriend. He was looking depressed. "Ran whats wrong?" He told me everything about Cara, and how she planned on leaving him. I knew he was hurting. I suggested he take his mind off things and we go out tonight. I figured we could grab a couple of drinks and mingle with a few ladies. He agreed and I knew tonight was going to be a hell of a night. Triple H came in and motioned for me to come on. I left.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace Pov:

Mommy gave us money an envelope that said "Cab" on it. She said hand it to the man in the yellow cab. We were in Los Angeles. It was pretty outside and I wanted to play soccer. Blaise was still walking slow. I grabbed his hand and said come on Blaise. He was holding the clip mommy gave him. I knew he was taking this hard. Blaise looked at me and sat down on the curb outside the airport. He just started crying and crying. He was crying so hard he was shaking. I felt bad. He looked at me and said " Jace what if he don't like me? What if he thinks I am a crybaby? Or what if he's like Dave and calls me mean names?" I looked at him and told him we had to go now before it's too late. Before Daddy leaves and we don't have anybody to take care of us.

Blaise Pov:

I knew Jace was right. It was starting to get dark and he hates the dark. We stood on the curb and waited to the cab stopped. I handed the man the envelope. He opened it and looked at it. With a strange expression and then he told us to get in. We drove for a very long time until we stopped at a huge building. I was still holding mommy's clip when the cab driver told us to get out while reaching for my hand. He walked me and Jace to the door. It said Backstage. A security guard stopped us and the cab driver handed the man the letter out of the envelope. Jace looked at me and grabbed my arm and said "Buddy I think were at the Staples Center Mommy said to go to". I looked around and didn't see any staples. I was confused why did they call this the Staples center if there aren't any staples? I was asking Jace when the security guard and the cab driver started laughing. I guess they were listening to us. The cab driver thanked the security guard who walked down a long hallway with me and Jace.

Jace POV:

Everybody was looking at us. I was starting to get scared. It was a lot of huge people. I noticed the pretty women. It was so many. Blaise must have read my mind because he asked me why all of these people were looking at me. The security guard kneeled infront of us and said" Look guys I know who you are going to be with. He is a good man and I think he is going to be a little surprised. Your da- I mean the guy you will be staying with is a very important man. You might want to listen to what he says. Im pretty sure he will take good care of you both. Nice meeting you fellas." He knocked on the door that was ahead of us.

John Pov:

I was back in the locker room watching the t.v when I heard a knock on the door. I yelled to Randy "I got it!" I opened the door. Randy must have came in, because all I heard behind me was Holy Shit. He must have been thinking what I was thinking. These two little boys looked just like me. They were a spitting image. The two little boys had my Blue eyes and my hair. It was amazing I was kind of shocked and confused. I saw the security guy reach for two envelopes from the wide eyed boy's and hand them to me. He just mumbled "Congrats Mr. Cena", and walked away.

Randy Pov:

I heard a knock on the locker room door. I was pretty sure it was somebody bringing Mike, Cody, and Lanna back saying they ruined something. I was getting ready to bite into their ass when I realized I was wrong, and it was not them. I peeked over John's shoulder to see just who was at the door. I thought I was seeing doubles .. Well triples. It was two kids who seemed to be about 6 or 7. They resembled John in so many ways. I could do nothing but stare. John was just as astonished. I noticed he wasn't going to say anything for a while, but then one of the little boys spoke "Hey daddy can you stop staring and get us something to eat. I'm Jace and this is Blaise." I stumbled back hearing the word "daddy". It was no doubt these were John's kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks You Guys for reviewing. It really means a lot to me. I mean A LOT. Im going to take your ideas into consideration. Just let me know what you want to see come up and I got it.

John POV:

I'm just lost of words. I mean just an hour ago I was thanking the heavens for not having kids. It's not that I don't want kids. it's just that im not ready. These kids are adorable and I'm already proud of them. I have to find out for sure if they are mine before I get completely attached. I looked down at the two mini mes. The one to my left named Jace spoke "Hey daddy. How about that food?" I started laughing. That one is not shy at all. He definitely have the Cena charm. It must be a coincidence his name is Jace, because I always said if I had a kid I would name him Jace. The one to the right just looked at me with his big blue eyes. I asked Randy if he mind taking them to Catering while I cleared my mind, and read through the envelopes and find out exactly who they were and were they came from. I looked through both the envelopes. In the first one labeled Jace I dumped all the contents on the couch. It was a birth certificate. I read the mother's name. It then hit me the name on the document was "Daisy" It has been about 7 or 8 years since I last saw Daisy. I must admit that was a night I will never forget. I was a little confused why she would leave her boys. She just didn't seem like that type of person. I then reached down to the next piece of paper. It was a letter:

Dear John,

I know its been a while since we last saw eachother. If you are reading this letter that means our boys are safe with you. I know you probably think im a horrible person, but hear me out I have my reasons. I thought since you were starting your career and it was going perfect we would have been nothing but a burden on you. I knew you probably could not handle two kids. That is why I cut all ties. I saw you in the boys everytime I looked at them. It broke my heart to have to give them up. I am just not fit to be a parent, Im a bad role model, I cant teach the boys what they need to know to be successful men, im out of money and a job. Remember last time you saw me I was a lawyer? Well as you read this letter im probably sitting in a jail cell. I sent the boys off to you so I can turn myself in. I have been on the run for a while. I could not explain exactly what is going on to the boys. They are too young to understand. I have been embezziling money from my clients. Before you judge me think about it. I am a mother of 3 and money was just coming in too short. My boyfriend Dave was out of a job and I had to support him and his child support dues, my mortgage, loans, and other stuff. I was in need desperately for money. I made a mistake that I have to deal with. Im facing other charges too. Enough about me let me tell you about your sons. By know you probably have heard Jace voice. He is just like you. He talks like you and acts like you. He's so brave. I named him Jace because I remember you telling me that you love that name. He is probably going to look out for Blaise. Blaise is my baby, and now yours. He's shy at first but once he gets use to you he will open up. Blaise is very sensitive. Please be easy on him. He is just scared. The two are very hyper and have a lot of energy. Jace love shoes and will beg you to buy him sneakers. Blaise love clothes. I don't want my boys to turn out spoiled brats, but I don't want you being too hard on them. Thanks John for so much.

Love,

Daisy

I was so ashamed of myself for not being in my kids' lives. Daisy is so stupid. How could she keep them away from me. I cant believe she is going to jail. She deserves to. Im kind of glad I have the boys. I guess it'll be fun to have them on the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks Guys For the Reviews and stuff. Keep handing me ideas. Im going to update if I can get atleast 2 more reviews. I really like writing these stories and I'll continue to write them if you want me to. Just leave a review, follow, or favorite. I have a lot of places I want to take this story.**

**Randy Pov:**

I was laughing so hard everytime I looked at the two. They were just like John. Even the quiet one Blaise had similarities to him. Im telling you Cena ran through their blood. They had the little funniest arguments. It reminded me of my brother Nate and I when we were younger. I was already starting to love them. Sitting them down at a table in catering I went to go fix two plates. I knew they were not going to get up, but I warned them anyways " Don't get up from this spot. Stay right here. I would not want you getting hurt. There are mean people here who don't care about little kids." I was worried because a lot of fans had backstage passes, and some of them can get kind of crazy.

**Jace POV:**

Uncle Randy went to go get us something to eat. I know he told not to go anywhere, but I was starting to get bored. Plus it was a lot of cool people here. I wanted to go exploring and I knew Blaise would agree to go too. I got up and shook his arm "Blay let's go play exploring. It would be so cool. This place is HUGE." He said "Yayy." We got up and walked out. We were having fun running down the hallways pass people's locker room. I was chasing Blaise when all of a sudden I heard his cry. I knew something was wrong I ran around the corner. A man was holding Blaise up against the wall.

**Blaise POV:**

I was running from Jace laughing when I accidently ran into this man. He was kind of big and he had a mean look in his eyes. It scared me. He said "Watch where you are going you little punk." I only mumbled "Sorry". He then asked me "Why are you holding a girl's hair clip?" I looked down and my hand. I forgot I was still holding on to mommy's hair thingy she gave me. I told him "It was my mommy's and if he didn't leave me alone I was going to tell my daddy John to beat him up." He laughed and said "John who? I know you are not talking about the John Cena. Not the champ. Im his biggest fan and He wouldn't have a crybaby punk for a son." I started crying. He really was hurting my feelings. The man said "Shut Up You sissy". I looked at my feet as I was being lifted off the ground. He grabbed me up and slammed me against the wall. Jace screamed and started kicking the man hard " Put him down, Put him down!"

**Randy Pov:**

I picked up two plates of pizza. I wasn't sure what they liked to eat yet. I know little kids like pizza. Especially Lanna. That's something you could never go wrong with. I strolled back to the table. I got back and put the plates on the table. I was mad as hell when I realized the kids were gone. I thought I told them not to go anywhere. I was going to have to find them before John finds out. After I ran around the arena a few times I heard crying. I ran towards the sound. Ready to kill them I turned the corner. Anger filled my body when I took in the whole scene. I watched as one twin kicked and kicked at a man who was jacking another twin up. The little boy was crying. I ran up to him screaming "What the hell is going on?!" The look in the eyes of the little boy told me that was Blaise right then. Jace grabbed him and they ran and hid under the chair in the corner. I punched the man in the mouth. I completely lost it and kept punching him. It was blood on my hands. I kicked him and then someone grabbed my arm. They held me back why the man got up and ran. I looked ack catching my cool when I saw it was John.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have 327 views. I only had this story up for less than 24 hours. That's good to me, but can I get some reviews? I'm going to have to stop updating if I don't get any reviews, follows, or favorites. People are not showing this story any love. I guess it's not that interesting. I want to know what you guys think. Your opinions will encourage me to keep going. Should the chapters be longer? Any IDEAS?**

**John Pov: **

I was wondering what the hell was happening. Randy was beating the crap out of a guy. He was really giving it to him. I looked for my boys when I saw them hiding under a chair. I grabbed Randy off the guy, and watched him stumble off. I knew this could not be good. I looked at him and asked him "What the hell were you thinking Randy? What happened?" He told me what he saw. I walked over to Blaise. My heart just softening at the terrifying look in the small boy's face. I picked him up and rocked him slowly. I heard Mike's voice "Whoaa there what's going on here, and John..?" He gave me a confused look. Randy got up and dusted himself off. Cody was holding Lanna's hand when Vince walked in. Vince gave us a disapproving stare. He grunted "To my office now." I handed Mike Blaise and just told him "I'll explain later." I don't know what Vince is going to say, but it might not be good.

**Randy Pov:**

I know Vince is going to be beyond pissed. Maybe he'll understand when I tell him the story. I just blanked out. He knows I have anger problems and sometimes they get the best of me. He is probably going to make me go to a therapist to control my anger. "Why the hell am I getting bleeding fans saying that you attacked them Randal? Today was supposed to be a day for fans who paid for backstage passes to roam around feeling safe in this family environment. I will not stand for this type of unprofessional actions. Quite frankly I should suspend you right here. You are causing the company money. Do you guys have anything to say for yourself?" "Let me explain." We told him the whole story. I let him know about the problem with Cara and how I was stressed. John filled him in on the boys. Surprisingly, Vince was letting us know he understood. He gave us both time off for a while.

**John Pov:**

Randy ended up saving our asses and getting us well needed time off from work. I walked back into our locker room. Packed my stuff back in my sports bag and grabbed the envelopes. I retrieved the kids from Mike and Cody. I told them to meet us at the hotel. I picked Blaise up. He still looked a little shook. I knew it was him because he was so quiet, and Jace was rambling on about some video game Cody told him he could play. I guess they hit it off with the guys already. I laid him in the back seat of Randy's hummer. I helped Lanna and Jace get in and I got in on the passenger side. "Rands, we have time off where should we go? Do you want to go to my house or your house? I think im going to need your help bro." "We can stay at the hotel tonight then we'll head to your house tomorrow for you can settle your little ones in. Lanna can just stay in her room there." Well my house it is then.

**Randy Pov: **

I guess we can go to John's house. It will be okay. Plus LayLay likes it there. She will get to know her cousins more. I looked in the backseat "Lanna are you having fun with your new cousins?" Lanna said "Eww.. No they are boys. Boys have cooties Yuck." Jace shot up and shouted "Well Girls drool. Eww" Lanna rolled her eyes and said "No. They say boys drool. Duhh" John busted out laughing and said "Omg Randy." I just shook my head. It was going to be a long drive tomorrow.

Lanna Pov:

I heard daddy say I was going to Uncle John's house. I like it there. I can not wait till the morning. Jace and Blaise are kind of fun. Jace is kind of annoying though. I know we are going to have some fun times though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yayyy Thanks Guys for the reviews. Thank you for being loyal to my story. Im kind of ecstatic, but can I get some more followers and favorites? PM what you want to see. I would dedicate that chapter to you(:**

**John Pov:**

It was late when we finally checked into the hotel. The kids were sleep in the back seat. I asked Randy if he wanted me to put them in the bed while he came back and got the bags. I picked Blaise up with my right arm and Jace up with my left arm. Adjusted them into a comfortable position hoping I didn't wake the little munchkins. Randy picked LaLa up and he walked ahead of me to open the door. We walked up to the desk and he signed us in. We got into an elevator with an elderly woman. She looked at the kids and smiled a big granny smile "Aww you have some cute kids there. They look just like you. You guys could be triplets." I was cheesing so hard. "Thank you, and yeah we could be." She looked at Randy "Oh my what a pretty little girl you have there. She looks like she is just daddy's angel." Randy laughed and said "thank you ma'am." We stopped at her floor and she got off. She was yelling to someone "Harold , Harold I saw the cutest kids in the ele-." The elevator doors closed. We was laughing so hard. Randy shushed me. I slapped him across the head. "You lucky im with child Cena." I laughed "Whatever Orton". He slid the key into the door and walked in. I took a few careful steps and laid them in the bed. I ran to get Lanna from Randy. I put her next to them. I took off their shoes, and kissed all 3 of them on the forehead. I just sat on the edge of the bed thinking how much of a lucky guy I am.

**Randy Pov: **

Shit all these bags. I was happy to see the room door infront of me. I wish John lazy ass could have helped, but he had to watch the little ones. I ran in. I was exhausted. I sat on the couch next to John. We were just discussing the day's events and how things will change a lot now that we have 3 kids on the road when my phone started ringing. It was Cara again. Omg, why was she calling me at 2 in the morning? John nudged me "Answer it bro." I answered the phone. She was rambling on "Runndee Imm filinggg forrr divorce. I hopeee you dontt thiin think your keeeeping my baaby." "Cara get off my phone. Have you been drinking?" "Dooontt worry abou-." I hung up before she could finish. She disgusted me there was no way in hell I was going to let that crazy bitch get my child. Like really a drunk call? John said "I guess LaLa will be with us for a while. Go to sleep, because you have a lot of driving to do. I will take the couch you can get the other bed." "How the hell do I end up having a lot of driving to do? You can help drive." His smart ass remarks sometimes makes me want to hurt him "Uhmm you always said you don't want me driving your baby. Remember?" I flicked him off and got in the other bed.

**John Pov:**

I woke up to little kids screams and laughter. I understand they are 7 and all, but im trying to rest. Im going to have to tell them waking daddy up before the right time is a big no no. Im just grateful for the little sleep I do get. Throwing a pillow at Randy "Orton, Get your lazy ass up man." He groaned. I smiled hearing two "Goodmorning Daddy"s and a "Goodmorning Uncle John". Reaching in my bag I pulled out some boxers, a t-shirt and some basketball shirts. I went into the bathroom brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower. The water was comfortable after the wear of yesterday's activities.

**Randy Pov: **

John threw a pillow at me, and woke me up. What an ass. I have been up all night arguing with Cara. That reminded me of last night's phone call. She is not getting my daughter. I sat up and looked at Lanna sitting on the bed. She looked so peaceful watching cartoons with her new cousins. I could not help but feel joy for John. The kids were a blessing. They saw I was awake and smiled some Goodmornings. I laughed. John must have gotten into the shower. I went over to Lanna's bag and got her bathroom stuff out. Then I grabbed my own items. I groaned because I knew it would not be long before I have to go back to Cara's house and get some more of Lanna's stuff. Hell I would rather buy her all new stuff before I visit here. I am just not ready to see her. John came out and I picked Lanna up and handed her her toothbrush. She went in next. John was rammaging through the bags the twins came with. He looked unsatisfied. He mumbled "She did not send them with anything. How am I suppose to work with this?" I walked into the bathroom and ran her bath water. When I came into where John and the boys were he was handing them clothes and toothbrushes. "Randy we need to get to my house, because I need to buy these kids clothes. They have barely anything packed." 'Good John I was just looking in Lanna's bag and I need to shop for her too."

**John Pov: **

I was sitting on the bed packing up all our stuff while Randy was attempting to put ponytails in Lanna's hair when I heard a screaming. I jumped up faster than I ever did and ran into the bathroom. Jace was crying. He had suds all in his eyes coming from the top of his heads. I laid him back in the tub and cut the water off. I tried talking to him softly washing all of the soap out. I put on my agenda to get them a haircut when we got home. Randy let us know it was time to go. I got him out of the tub and dressed him. I packed up everything and went to check out. Before I knew it we were on our way home to Tampa.

**Hey Yall. I am thinking about bringing a diva into the chapter. If I can get more reviews, follows, and favorites I will. I haven't been on because it's the week day, and this IB program is kind of tough.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks. I'm so happy for the reviews and follows. You all are so good to me. I'm going to hurry up and finish this chapter as a treat for everyone.**

**Jace Pov:**

I woke up from my nap in the car. I was getting tired of sitting down. I started to squirm. "Uncle Randy I have to pee." "How bad Jace? Can you hold it?" I told him "Noo" "Well .. Nephew you have to wait until we get to the next stop." I was getting so bored. The car stopped thinking thank God I looked outside and gasped. These houses were huge. "Daddy is this your house?" My mouth was wide opened. I could not believe how big it was. It was like 3 houses together. I only saw houses like these on the t.v show mama watches. I shook Blaise and he woke up. "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise look at daddy's house." He got up slowly but his eyes got big when he looked out the window and he said "Wow. I like staying with daddy." Blaise woke Lanna up and we jumped out the car. I screamed "Last one to the door is stinky." We ran I got their first then Lanna and then Blaise. He started crying because we told him he was stinky because he got there last. We called him "stinky butt Blaise." And a "Rotten Egg" Daddy unlocked the door and asked what was wrong with Blay. I shrugged "Nothing. I don't know. He just started crying" not wanting to explain how he was just being a baby. Uncle Randy walked in and put some bags next to the front door. He said it was late and we all should get in the bed. He took Lanna's hand and walked her down the stairs. Daddy just looked at me.

**John Pov:**

When we pulled up it was funny to see the looks on the kid's faces. The house was big. It's even better I have kids now. It made no sense for me to buy such a big house for only one person that's why my brother Sean house sits while I am gone and when I am in town then Randy bring Lanna. She is my god daughter and niece so she does have her own room. I let her decorate it herself. I guess tomorrow we have to decorate two more. I watched Jace running around the front yard. I guess he forgot about the having to pee incident. When I went to unlock the door I looked down and saw Blaise crying. I just could not understand what could make him cry for no reason. I asked Jace and Lanna what the problem was and Lanna just looked. I waited for Jace to say something. I knew he would. He's always talking. When he did speak I could tell he was not telling me the full truth. It has only been 24 hours and I could tell when my son was lying. He did not want to tell me something. Randy got Lanna and I guess he was going to take her to her room and tuck her in. I just looked at Jace trying to figure out what to say to get him to tell the truth. I did not need him lying or picking with Blaise. After all Blaise is a sensitive kid, and I have no problem with that because they are still young. I took both of their hands and walked up the stairs. Jace was quiet. I think he knows that I am upset. When we reached the door I wanted I walked in and told Blaise "This is your room son. We can decorate it the way you want tomorrow. Get in your pajamas and I will come back and tuck you in. My room is right down the hall." He was so ecstatic. The smile on his face was so bright it could light up the whole world. "Cool dad. It's sooo Big." I grabbed Jace's hand and told him to come on. I walked back down the stairs, took a left, and then walked down another flight of stairs. I took him to a room on the floor opened the door and showed him his room. He was so happy, but then his smile faded. He asked "Why is my room all the way down here and not upstairs." I handed him his pajamas. I pulled the shirt over his head while explaining "Down here is my kid friendly floor for when my nieces and nephews come over. It is nothing dangerous that could hurt you or be broken on this floor. If I was originally planning to have kids their rooms would be down here. Lanna is right across the hall. Plus it's a t.v and game room right there, and night lights just in case you have to go potty. I noticed Blaise needs special watching. He is going to have to be looked over. You are a big boy, and you are going to have to set the lead for him. That brings me to my next question. Do you mind explaining about what happened earlier? I can tell when you are making up stories son so do not bother to tell anymore fake ones." He looked at me surprised. He told me what happened. I said "You did not have to tell a story. I understand. It is just that you have to be careful about things. You know that is wrong of you and playing with someone in a way that would hurt their feelings or make them cry is not nice, and I do not want you to do it again. Okay?" He said "Okay dad." Then I tickled him until he started laughing "Stoopp." I sighed Kissed him on the forehead and said "Goodnight" tucked him in and walked out. I walked across the hall to tell Lanna goodnight, but she was already sleep. I closed the door and walked up stairs and found Randy sitting on the couch in the upstairs big t.v room. "Hey John. Worn out yet?" Sitting down beside him I said "Yes. Jace and Lanna made Blaise cry earlier. So I put his room upstairs by mines, because that boy is going to require special attention. Jace was wondering why his was not upstairs." "Lanna told me. I told her that was wrong and Did you tell him?" "Yeah I told him in a kid way the samething I told you when I first brought this house and let Lanna pick out a room." He laughed a little "Yeah you was real big on that. You said you did not want kids breaking things or getting hurt. Well atleast you did set a side the part of the house for children. Are you scared for him to be far away from your reach?" I reminded him "Randy I still have those baby monitors for Lanna. I brought some for that whole floor. I put one in his room already." "Ha John you are surprisingly a smart person." He yawned. I sighed "I am going to my room. I got to wake up before them."

**Thank Yall. Im adding a diva that you all could probably guess in the next chapter. Keep reading to find out what is going to happen next**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh yeah Mike and Cody are like 20 in this story. More followers and reviews. I want to hear your** **reactions.**

**John Pov:**

It was early when I woke up. I checked my voicemails and smiled when I saw one from a certain somebody "Hey John. I miss you. You know Smackdown is in your town. Vince got some idea about forcing most of us to go and I thought we could spend the day together. They told me you had to leave for some family emergency for a while, but I was just calling to see if you could make some time for your Nikki Bear. Oh and tell Randy Brie heard about Randy's breakup and she wants to go catch dinner with him. Well word it different in a more convincing way. You know how to. He is like your best friend" I was thrilled. WWE is back in Tampa? Yes. I went to my bathroom brushed my teeth and went down stairs to cook breakfast. I could not spend time with Nicole because 1 I have a lot of business to handle and 2 I have kids now and they do not have a babysitter. I know it will take a lot of convincing to get Randy to go on a date with Brie anyways, but he really need to get his mind off of things.

**Randy Pov: **

I woke up and smelled food cooking. I went into the bathroom across the hall and brushed my teeth. I walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Damn man we got a busy day today. Im going to file the papers for divorce today." He flipped the pancakes and said "Bro You got a 5 year old and I got two kids that are 7. The rest of our lives will be busy." I laughed. "Rand have Cara called yet?" "Nope Have not heard from her, and I sure as hell do not want too." I set the table for breakfast. "It's getting late I think they need to wake up. Randy can you go upstairs and get Blay and I'll get Jace and Lay Lay?" I went upstairs and got Blaise. He was rolled over tangled in the covers. I just laughed so hard and watched as his eyes opened. I told him to go in the bathroom wash his face and brush his teeth because the food was ready. "He said what did you cook? And where is my daddy?" I smiled. That boy love his dad "Oh I did not cook John cooked some pancakes and he is getting your cousin and brother." His eyes got big and he ran to the bathroom "Yaay pancakes." We were all sitting at the table. I was laughing at the mess they were making with all the syrup. John was frowning. I guess he was thinking about how we were going to have to be the ones to clean it all up. The doorbell rung and he got up and answered it. "Guys guess who is here." Mike and Cody walked in. I smiled "What are you guys doing here? I did not expect you all here." Mike spoke while Cody went to go get some pancakes. "Vince want us both at Smackdown Friday and it is in Tampa. So here we are. Hey John Cody wants to know if we could stay here" John just shrugged "Sure. I do not see why not. Go put your stuff upstairs."

**Mike Pov:**

I went upstairs and put my stuff in one of John's guess room. I dropped my bags down and put my bathroom bag in the bathroom. I walked back downstairs. John and Randy came in and asked if me and Cody could watch the kids. I told them of course. I love the children. They said they needed to grocery shop and get snacks. I liked the boys and Lanna was fun so I did not mind. I told Cody. Before they left they went on about rules and not letting them go into his gentlemen room or get hurt. When the door close we called them back into the main dining room. I looked at Jace and Blaise. Whoaa they look exactly alike how am I suppose to tell the difference. We were getting use to them. Cody told them they could go outside with him.

**Jace Pov:**

Blaise went outside with Cody. He liked Cody. I guess that was cool because Cody is nice to him. I thought Mike was kind of cool though. I really liked his hair. I was going to go outside too but first I went to go pee. I couldn't hold it any longer so I decided to go into the hallway bathroom instead of the one in my room, because it was closer. I went in and peed. While washing my hands I slung them around and knocked a bag off the counter. I was picking it up when a saw a little jar. It had jelly in it. It said hair on the top. I had a Good idea.

**Cody Pov: **

I like Blaise. He's a funny little dude. I thought he was quiet, but now I can not get him to stop talking. We played a little soccer, and he was surprisingly good at it. I liked the way he could move so fast. I was struggling to keep up with him. Out of breath I asked him to go inside for we can get a glass of lemonade. Mike came in the kitchen. We were sitting down talking and Blaise was sitting on the counter when Jace came downstairs. My mouth was touching the floor. Mike said "Oh Holy Shit .. Kill Me Now. Fuck Cody just kill me for John will not have to do it." Mike was mad as hell. The boy had cut his own hair and spiked it up at the top with Mike hair gel stuff. Well at least he attempted to. John is going to murder us. I put my glass down and we both ran to him. I picked him up and we rushed him in to the bathroom. We were struggling. He was kicking and screaming and asking us what we were doing. I cut the water on and Mike grabbed his shampoo out his bag and we tried to wash the stuff out of his hair. It was hard to get out but the haircut he gave himself made his hair look uneven. I dashed down the stairs and picked up my keys. Mike yelled "Wait we are you going?" I gave him a stupid look "We are going to the barber shop. That is if you want your life. Well, I want mine so you do not really have a choice." Mike was holding Jace and I was pushing Blaise out of the door. We could tell them apart now because Blaise has a scratch on his knee he was telling me about earlier. Plus he did not have wet hair. We ran and jumped in the rental. Then Mike sighed "Shit were forgetting one." My heart dropped. How could we forget Lanna? I ran back to John's house she was sleep on the couch. I picked her up and put her in the backseat and we drove off.

John Pov:

When we got home nobody was there. I guess they took the kids out for ice cream. Mike and Cody can be sweet like that. That gave me an idea. Maybe I could ask them to babysit tonight. It can be the least they could do for all the times Randy I got stuck watching and training them. Well their salaries are kind of good so money would not really matter, but I could give them that touch screen computer downstairs they have been looking at. Plus the kids do not need it. I told Randy my idea and he was kind of skeptical about going on a date with Brie. I literally had to beg him to say yes.

**Mike Pov:**

When we got to the barber shop the barber just busted out laughing. He said "Let me guess. Somebody attempted to cut their own hair?" I nodded. He gave me a reassuring look when he said "Come on boy sit in this chair. I can fix it right on up. How do you want it?" Jace eyes lit up brighter than I ever saw before he said "Like his". He was pointing towards Mike. I laughed a little. Blaise pouted "No Fair. How he get a cool new hair cut?" The barber said something than "Oh yeah you guys are twins. We can't have identical twins looking different. How about I hook both of the little fellas up?" Blaise was jumping up and down "Yes, Yes, Yes." I watched the barber give both little boys a faux hawk or a Miz Hawk as Mike likes to call it. They looked adorable with their golden brown hair. I looked At Mizanin as he payed. He seemed to be worried about something "Are you scared about what John has to say?" "Yep he's going to kill me. Im officially a dead man." We got back to the house. I picked up Lanna and walked in Not wanting to be apart of that. Lanna and I sat on the kitchen counter. I nearly jumped when I heard the front door open, and after a while the trio walked into the kitchen. John and Randy just looked. Randy burst into laughter and John face was red. Mike flinched when he started fussing " What the hell bro. I ask you to babysit one time for a couple of hours and you go around and have my kids hair cut into some fucking dorky ass hairstyle. You got my sons looking like some damn geeks. What the fuck do you think this is? Tomorrow im going to fix this shit." Jace spoke "But Daddy I like it. Really like it." John's expression softened at the little boy's voice. Randy surprised us when he said "Well John you have to admit they do look cute considering that is a little boy's hairstyle." "Yeah okay Randy. I guess you are right." Randy wiped his hand across his forehead and said "John are you still going to ask them?" "Hell no Randy. Look what they just did." I was confused "Ask us what?" Randy looked at me then Cody then Jace and Blaise before he said "Can you all watch the kids again tonight. We are going out with Brie and Nicole. It is nothing for real. I just want to get to know her more." I nodded my head "Sure." And so did Cody. We really did like the boys and Lanna always had my heart. It was cute how they tried to fit in with us. Randy gave us the viper stare "Be careful. Im trusting you."


	10. Chapter 10

**You all are Great ! Another Short Chapter, but I had to upload something for you all. I love you guys. You guys are the best. Inbox me some ideas. I have a lot twists you wont see coming. & thanks for the constructive criticism. Keep them coming (:**

**Blaise Pov:**

I got my new haircut. I think it makes me look cool. All night I have been looking in the mirror at my hair. Jace walked in and asked me if I wanted to play with his hot wheels. Mama packed us some hotwheels. I was glad she brought some toys, because we do not have anything to do. Dad and Uncle Randy said that we still need to go shopping. We were sitting on the floor when Lanna came in. She was looking at us and she said "I want to play." Jace spoke up first "Eww…No Girls cannot play." She was looking sad. I felt kind of bad, but then she just walked out and went upstairs. I decided that the best thing to do was to follow her, because I did not want to get in trouble with daddy for being mean.

**Lanna Pov:**

I wanted to play with Jace and Blaise, but they were being mean to me. They said I could not play. I walked up the stairs and went into the main living room. It was the room with all kinds of vases and glasses that I was not supposed to touch. I know I was not supposed to be in the main living room, but I was just so sad. I sat on the couch until I heard Cody and Mike talking. I was curled up on the couch missing my mama when Cody came in. He moved the pillow that was next to me and sat down. He rubbed my head and started talking to me. He was so calm. "Lanna, why are you in here by yourself? You know your uncle would have a cow if he came back and saw you laying in here. What's the matter?" I blinked but I could not hold the tears back. He picked me up and rocked me while whispering "It's going to be okay honey. It's going to be alright." I wanted to stop crying but I missed her so much. We sat on the couch and he just rocked me back and forth lost in our thoughts. Blaise came upstairs.

**Cody Pov: **

I was talking to Mike when I heard little pouts from the living room. I tip toed quietly in to see what was going on. Lanna was curled up on the couch crying. She was missing her mommy. My heart melted at the sight of her. She was so helpless. I knew I just could not complain about here being somewhere she shouldn't be. I hugged her and rocked her. Cara was such a bitch. Lanna calmed down after a while. She looked at me with her big blue eyes. She said "Why can't I play with Jace and Blaise? They don't want me to play with me, because they don't like me." I felt bad for her. They are just little boys. I guess I'll talk to them tonight. "No sweety it's not that don'tlike you it's just they are boys, but boys are yucky anyways." She looked at me confused before saying "But you are a boy." I started laughing "I know. Im yucky too." Blaise walked in. I picked both of them up and walked around to find Mike. "Mizinan can you please get Lanna? I need to talk to the twins." He yelled back "Yeah here I come." I handed him the little girl and walked down the stairs to find Jace.

**Jace Pov:**

Ugh Omg … Lanna and Blaise are such babies. They make me so mad. I guess I'll play by myself then. I was playing with my hotwheels when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I was hoping it was Blaise or Lanna for I can tell both of them that neither one of them could play with me because they are both boring little babies. I was surprised to see Cody walk in. I was going to ask him did he want to play with me because he is not a crybaby. He walked in. I quickly changed my mind about asking him to play with me. He looked mad. Real mad . He was holding Blaise. He walked in my room and closed the door behind him. He walked over and put Blaise on my bed. Cody spoke "You know you guys were wrong, and im disappointed.. You really hurt LaLa's feelings. What do you think John would have said?" I thought about the talk we had last night. I didn't want to get in trouble and I really didn't want him to tell my dad or uncle Randy I was being mean again. My dad is a lot scarier than Cody. Just saying. Cody eyes got wide and he said "Oh shit I didn't mean to make you cry. Im not going to tell. Im cool lil bro I wont get you in trouble. Just promise me one thing will you two?" Jace and I both looked up and nodded. He continued "Promise even though Girls suck and they are icky you wont be mean to Lanna?" we both said it at the same time "we promise" Cody smiled and laughed "Good. Let's go watch a movie upstairs." Blaise screamed "ohh can we watch Madagascar 3?" I yelled "Yes .. No wait what about Spiderman?"

**Cody Pov: **

I did not mean to make Jace cry. I feel terrible. I am a cool dude, and I will never ever intentionally get them in trouble. I guess I will pay it back to them by letting all of them sit upstairs and watch a movie and I guess I could fuel them up with sugar. I guess It cannot be that bad. I walked into John's den. I let them pick out a movie off of On Demand before I went into the kitchen. He just went grocery shopping so I opened the cupboards and looked around for something kids liked. I could not find anything. I am not surprised. I forgot John did not eat sugar. I walked back into the den and told Mike my plans. He agreed. I guess we will go for a late night Kid grocery shopping. John and Randy will be mad, because I am going to let them pick any snacks they want, but hey who cares? Mike cut off the lights and we walked to the car. I strapped Lanna in the car. She is small. I am surprised she does not have to sit in the booster seat. Well the twins are pretty small for their age too. They were so bouncy and energetic. I was wondering if they needed any more sugar after all when Mike started driving out of the driveway.


End file.
